Kyniska and the Quest of Riddles
by Captain Clueless the First
Summary: Demigods lead tumultuous lives, and Dotti Wright's is starting to become more complicated, especially when a giant blue woman asks her to lop off her head and then let her return the favour 'sometime' later. As if just being an eleven-year old demigod with pronounced ADHD wasn't hard enough! Rated T.


Cynisca and the Quest of Riddles

A Quick Word From the Author:

Okay. Dotti doesn't have any Nemesis siblings, is part of the Hermes cabin as an undetermined kid, and she is unaware of her heritage. Oh, yeah. It screws around with history of Ancient Greece, so if historical accuracy is a bugbear for you...well. You can read if you like, but don't say I didn't warn you.

I don't think this is too far-fetched an idea, but perhaps it is.

Erm...enjoy? And maybe drop a review at the end? Thanks, guys.

Dotti Wright was really just a normal demigod, thank you very much, despite her being unclaimed.

...Well, OK, she wasn't exactly normal, even by demigod standards. She didn't have dyslexia, did have ADHD, did pretty well in school, and she looked anything but normal.

She was exactly eleven years old when our story begins and a proud Australian. Of course, since she was a proud Australian, she should have wrestled three crocodiles before breakfast, carried a boomerang with her and be utterly incomprehensible to anyone but other Australians. Instead, she hadn't wrestled any crocodiles yet, ever, thought boomerangs were just plain weird, and could be understood by others. Well, more or less. Dotti Wright had short, curly black hair, green eyes and an odd face. It looked like someone had taken three beautiful but very different faces, selected various traits of each and combined them into a new face. The result was a face full of incongruous oddities. She was a little taller than average for her age, a proud tomboy, quite pale, and that's all you need to know about her appearance at present. Her best friend, who she'd grown up with, was Milo Sage, the youngest son of Athena, her own age. Milo was a little taller than Dotti, with relaxed, analytical hazel eyes and honey blond hair. Altogether, he looked much more normal than she did, until you got to his eyes, which were disconcertingly shrewd, and mature.

Neither Dotti nor Milo had ever been on a quest before, and the Camp saw no shame in that. The vast majority of demigods hadn't either.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DOTTI_!" roared the Hermes cabin that night, all rushing in to hug her en masse. Dotti wheezed but managed to stay upright.

"Thanks…guys," she gasped out. Her cabin mates crowded around her, watching as she picked up the stack of presents out from under the table: blue combat boots from Milo, a book on how to manipulate Mist, a bay leaf charm to add to her bracelet, a book on various legal systems of the world, a foot-long dagger and a small duffel bag that was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Happy birthday," Milo smiled at Dotti from his seat on the other side of the table. "Come on, the party's at the fire." He seized her hand and helped her up, as they wandered off to the fire, the Hermes cabin and a few members of the Athena cabin following in their wake.

"Happy birthday, Dotti. Eleven years old, how do you feel?" asked Travis, amiably sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Pretty good," Dotti replied, smiling back.

"And what do you think being eleven years old is like?" asked Connor, deftly grabbing a marshmallow, sliding it onto a stick and then holding it in front of her like a microphone. Dotti's grin broadened at the antics.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably not too different from being ten."

"Dotti!" gasped Travis dramatically. "It is, oh, how it is!"

"Eleven years old," Annabeth began, with a rare show of dramatic mischief. "The age of teachers beginning to _really_ tick you off!"

"The second-last year you can order off the kids' menu without a fuss!" called Jenny Sly.

"The year of the crushes," said Wisteria 'Wit' Whittakers, grinning broadly. There was a good-natured, "Oooh," from the girls.

"The year of more detention than usual!" said Milo with a shrug, when several gazes turned expectantly to him.

"Wait, how much are you guys getting detention?" asked Annabeth, with a frown. Monsters only popped up in countries other than the U.S. every five or ten years; the last time there had been an attack on the demigods, Milo and Dotti had been eight. All this being taken into account, they really shouldn't be getting a lot of detention.

"Last year was our personal best! All of first and third term, three times a week!" cheered Dotti.

"Why?" asked Annabeth.

"Because we got into a few fights," shrugged Milo. "No big deal. Besides, they were bullying some kindergarten kids. And because we forgot our gear one time too many."

"The gear I don't care about, but seriously! You just don't pick on five year olds, especially when you're twice their age," scowled Dotti, frowning.

"But it's okay to fight and get caught?" asked Jenny. Dotti's scowl deepened.

"Fighting would imply that at least two sides are doing the hitting. It's not fair when the victim can't even strike back. And I view the detentions as commendable."

"True enough," intervened Annabeth quickly. "But I pity your teachers," she said, shaking her head. A ripple of laughter sounded clearly, but then turned to shouts of confusion as the fire flared up, and a person stepped out of it. A giant blue woman, blue as summer sky, and at least seven feet tall, stepping out of the fire, a sword held in her hand.

"Who is the most senior of this rabble?" she asked scornfully. Annabeth, as the eldest person present, promptly assumed leadership.

"I am, ma'am," she said, stepping forward. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she introduced herself. "These are my friends and fellow heroes. Would you like to join our party?"

The woman shook her head. "No, daughter of Athena, though your courtesy does you and your mother credit, I can't stay long. I want to test you and your fellows, this camp upon which praise is so freely lavished amongst the happy gods."

Annabeth's eyebrow rose. "If you wish for a fight, ma'am, you won't go away unsatisfied. I'd have to fight you myself, though," said Annabeth. The woman smiled coolly.

"I see no warriors here, Annabeth. I see only frolicking children, with no strength to wield a blade. I seek no combat. I have only a game I wish to play, and they may join in, should they wish," she said.

Annabeth frowned at the insult but kept her face impassive.

"And the nature of this game, ma'am?" she asked calmly.

"But a test of combat. For some amusement–"

"What do you think you're doing!" a now outraged Travis burst out. "You do realise you're interrupting a birthday party here?"

"Oh, is it?" asked the woman with interest. "I thought the date was significant for a reason, but I couldn't really pin it down. Whose birthday is it?"

"That would be me," said Dotti, raising a hand. "Do you think that means I need to be the one to fight you?"

"It might do," the woman said, frowning. "I mean, since you're the one I'm committing this obviously heinous offence against...oh, bother, I've gone and wrecked the balance again."

"Yes, I understand," Dotti said. "But if I fought you, wouldn't that be that?"

The woman cocked her head, frowning for a moment, and then she nodded. "It will. Have you got a sword?"

Dotti looked at her new dagger. "Well, I've got a dagger. Will that do?" she asked. The woman frowned.

"No, you'll need a sword for this game, I'm afraid."

"Here, Dotti," Wit said, taking out a long hairpin, which shifted into a sword. "Try this."

Dotti took it, hefted it once or twice, and nodded. "Good enough. Thanks, Wit. Wish me luck. Milo, just in case, I want a funeral with All Star by Smash Mouth playing."

Milo nodded, swallowing.

The scene transfixed the other campers, but no one interfered.

"So, ma'am," said Dotti, "How do you play?"

The woman looked at her with interest. "You know, for someone who's probably putting their life at risk, you're being very courteous."

Dotti shrugged. "I'm trying to be courteous because you were being a bit rude when you were speaking to Annabeth. The effects counterbalance each other. At least, they do in my head. So, how do we play this game?"

"Oh, yes, of course. You chop off my head, then at a later date, I'll chop off yours. There aren't many people who'd face my vengeance."

Dotti blinked twice. "Wow. Remind me to never volunteer unless I know what I'm in for."

"Scared?" taunted the woman.

"Mm ... You know what, not really. I don't think I'm headed for Punishment. Though, I'm not sure what my dads are going to do."

The woman blinked at this, then laughed. "Great Nyx, child, I'm pleased that you chose to play. Now, come, grasp your sword and strike me."

Dotti grimaced, but she raised the sword.

"Mind bending down? I can't quite reach up there," she said softly. The woman nodded obligingly and knelt. Dotti took a deep breath, raised the sword and sliced through the woman's neck, as blood flew up from the wound and splashed Dotti's face in red. Dotti flinched, but held still as the body toppled over with a crash. Then, moments later, the woman's arms reached out, groped about for her head before finding it and settling it back onto her shoulders, the blood still sprayed around. She rose to her feet and looked into Dotti's eyes and Dotti shivered at the sheer satisfaction in them.

"Well done, little lady," she said. "I await you, at my home. By the solstice."

She stepped backwards, into the fire, and was gone.

Silence reigned around the camp-fire, the party mood effectively killed. Then Connor spoke up. "I think we need Chiron."

"Are you _sure_ of this, Annabeth?" Chiron asked. "There is no precedent for such a–"

"_Yes_, Chiron, I'm sure," said Annabeth, hurrying along with the other Counsellors. Dotti and Milo trailed after them, flanked by the Stoll brothers, who were walking at the end of the procession. Chiron sighed, shaking his head.

"Very well," he conceded at the last. "We shall know when we get to the cave."

The group quickened their pace, and Dotti looked anxiously at her friends.

"I did the right thing, didn't I, Connor? Travis?"

The two brothers exchanged a look, halted and enfolded Dotti in a brief hug.

"You did the right thing, Dotti," Milo said quietly, giving her hand a squeeze. She nodded, still looking troubled but more certain now, and she straightened, holding her head high as they resumed walking.

They entered the Oracle's cave, and Rachael Elizabeth Dare glared at them as they came in.

"_Finally_!" she gasped. "It's been trying to get out for the past _hour_!"

Annabeth crouched down beside Rachael and braced her. "I'm sorry. But we're here now, Priestess. You can speak."

Rachael gave a sigh of relief, and then her eyes glowed jade green, as they connected with Dotti's. "_I am the priestess of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the fearsome Python. Know me, and heed my words."_

"_Alone she must go, dared child of order, _

_To bear the burden of her shadowed line._

_Towards the temple of Rhamnous' founder,_

_Lest to madness should her life be consigned,_

_By first minute of morning on solstice day,_

_Choose wisely, for the choice forever binds,_

_But the child must set out without delay."_

Rachael slumped over for a moment, and then straightened. She grinned at her visitors.

"Sit down, guys, please," she said. Everyone sat. It just wasn't a good idea to disobey the Priestess of Delphi; she was quite lethal with a certain blue plastic hairbrush, after all.

"Right," said Travis. "What the hell is that all about?"

Dotti pursed her lips. "Well, unless all of you still count as kids and unless you've been dared recently, I think that's me."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "Of course: dared, as challenged, in the sense of medieval duel."

"Alright, next line," said Will. "_To bear the burden of the shadowed line_. What the hell does _that_ mean?"

Everyone shrugged. "Something to do with my heritage?" Dotti guessed.

"Probably, whatever that is," Connor agreed. "I'm more interested in this next line: _Towards the temple of Rhamnous' founder_. What is, or was, Rhamnous?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Didn't you two ever pay attention in history?" she asked. Connor raised an eyebrow. "A bit busy, Annabeth, what with trying to pinch the teacher's laptop."

Annabeth scowled at them and elaborated. "Rhamnous was the northernmost _deme_, or subdivision of Attica, the land surrounding Athens."

"But who was its _founder_?" pressed Will.

Annabeth deflated visibly. "Erm, I don't–"

"Hold on a tick," said Milo suddenly. "I think we're missing something here. Anna, a founder's like a patron in a way, isn't it? Like, Mum's the patron goddess of Athens, but she could be termed its founder, right? Well, did Rhamnous have a patron among the gods?"

Annabeth nodded, frowning. "A possibility, but then…_oh_," her eyes widened. "She needs to go to the temple of Nemesis."

There was a very distant rumble of thunder. Chiron's eyes widened, and he seemed to visibly grow older. "And she must go alone," Chiron said heavily.

"Can't I go with her?" Milo asked, pleadingly, turning puppy eyes on Chiron. He knew it was a ridiculous notion, he knew it was illogical and irrational, he knew it wasn't a good idea, and he knew it was positively _ludicrous _to try puppy dog eyes on Chiron…but this was Dotti. Chiron's eyes softened, but he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Milo. Terrible things happen to those who disobey the words of the Oracle," he said softly. Milo bowed his head in acceptance, biting his lip. Dotti sensed the grief coming and nuzzled his shoulder with her nose.

"Cheer up, Milo. It hasn't predicted my death, at least," she said with a laugh. Milo gave a wan smile and nodded.

"You'd better come home in one piece and alive," he said to her, mock-sternly. "_Or Else_."

Dotti placed a hand over heart dramatically. "Spare me the wrath of the protective friend! I shall!" she replied. But she met his gaze squarely and he relaxed at what he saw there. She was saying it jokingly, but she meant it. She would do everything in her power to survive and come home, because she wanted to, with all her heart. And when Dotti wanted something very badly, she usually managed to get it.

"Good," he replied, and they understood each other.

"So, where's the temple of Nemesis?" Milo asked. Dotti frowned.

"Nemesis is the goddess of vengeance and balance," she said slowly, "But…isn't she also the goddess of justice?"

Milo shrugged. "Most say so…anyway. Would there be a temple of vengeance, or a temple of– Anna? What's up?"

Annabeth's grey eyes were wide with realisation. "The temple of justice, it's one of the epithets for the Supreme Court building, in Washington."

Dotti nodded. "OK, so, I need to get to the Supreme Court building in Washington. And I have a time limit," she said with a frown.

"_By first minute of morning on solstice day, _you mean?" asked Rachael. Dotti nodded.

"She's probably talking about the coming _winter_ solstice, right?"

"Probably," agreed Chiron. "It's somewhat ambiguous, but while the gods are often disagreeable, they _are_ aware that their children have obligations to the mortal world as well as the immortal world."

Dotti nodded, and looked at Milo. "You getting a funny feeling about this, mate?" she asked. He nodded. "Connor, Travis."

"Yeah, Milo?"

"As sons of Hermes, can you estimate the approximate time it'd take to drive from Long Island to Washington?"

"I assume you mean D.C?"

"Yes."

"Hold on a sec…depending on the route, about four or five hours," replied Travis.

Milo turned to Dotti. "There's _definitely_ something fishy going on," he said. Dotti nodded resignedly. Chiron eyed them curiously.

"Out of curiosity, why do you say that? Is it just instinct?" he asked. Dotti shook her head.

"It's the seventeenth of November now, right? That means that there's about five or so weeks 'til the winter solstice," she began.

"If it's a matter of a morning's drive from here to the destination, why allow over a _month_ for it?" Milo continued.

"Unless, of course, they expected it to be unusually difficult."

"And the only way they'd be able to expect it with such certainty and on such a scale is if they arranged the difficulties in the first place," Milo finished.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Will muttered. "It can't be scarier than you two speaking in sync like that."

"It's not in synchronization if we're finishing each other's sentences," Milo said, a little haughtily.

"Gods, it's like having psychic eleven year olds around," mumbled Rachael.

"I heard that!"


End file.
